


A Killer And An Alien Walk Into A Reactor

by SilverSong12312



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, Cussing, Gen, I've decided to call Black and Yellow teaming up the bees, Minor Character Death, Murder, Outer Space, imagine seeing someone eat another person alive would that be fucked up or what, yeah this is big brain time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSong12312/pseuds/SilverSong12312
Summary: Yellow killed astronauts. That's what she's done for a while now. It was her job, and she did it well. Among the very few she has met on her missions, she knew that other imposters were like her - utterly human, just trying to get the job done.Yellow really didn't expect to see someone get eaten alive in front of her, but hey, there's a first for everything.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	A Killer And An Alien Walk Into A Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Yellow met Black in my other fic, but this can also be read as a standalone.

Yellow quietly walked up behind Lime, who was trying to start the reactor. He'd messed up a few times and was swearing under his breath, too distracted by the patterns being displayed to notice the knife swinging down onto his back.

She stabbed him in between his ribs, doing it a few more times for good measure. Lime's body fell to the floor with a not-so-graceful _thunk_. Yellow took a wipe out of her pocket and cleaned off the blood.

_Five more to go._

She turned around to leave, but froze when she saw Cyan standing in the doorway.

"Yellow? You're the-" She sputtered, pointing at the other and the body on the floor. "You-oh god, I need to call a meeting, I need to-"

Before she could turn, the doors slammed shut, locking both Cyan and Yellow into the room. Cyan immediately went to the doors and started pounding on them.

"GUYS! HELP! GET ME OUT!" She glanced at Yellow, who just stood there dumbfounded. "Yellow, what the hell did you do?!"

She blinked, seemingly regathering her thoughts as she stared at the door.

"I didn't do that."

Cyan stopped hitting the doors, confused with what she had just said. She was about to say something when they heard something in the corner of the room. They both turned to look at the body, which was laying close to the vent.

Low clunking echoed through the vents, and it sounded like it was getting closer. Both Cyan and Yellow stepped away, fearing what could be in it. Slowly, the vent cover creaked open, a shadowed helmet peeking through. It glanced at Cyan and Yellow, its eyes lingering on the knife still in her hand. It turned its head towards Lime's body, which sat a few inches away from it. Looking at the other two one last time, it grabbed his body and yanked it down into the vent. Wet crunching was heard as the thing in the vent broke and shifted Lime's bones to fit into the hole. Once his body was inside, the thing grabbed the vent cover and slammed it down.

Cyan grabbed Yellow's arm.

"Look, I know you're the imposter, but we have bigger fucking problems right now," she hissed. "For now, we've both got to either get the hell out of here, or incapacitate that, that _thing_ in there."

Yellow nodded, too shocked to speak.

 _How did I not see another imposter here? We always know when there's another on board._ _Who-_ she shuddered- _or what, was that?_

The sound of bones breaking and muscles being torn apart echoed through the vents. Before any of them could take a step, the vent cover slammed back open, and one of the crewmates climbed out, twisting their limbs to fit through the hole. Yellow stood her ground, knife in hand, but Cyan stepped back.

"Black? Wh-what did you do with Lime?"

Black was one of the more quiet ones on the team. The team was aware that they liked being alone, so no one bothered them for reasons outside of work. They were strong, and they did their tasks quickly and efficiently. At least, that's what the team thought.

They slowly turned to Cyan, the blood from Lime soaking their midsection. They glanced at Yellow, eyeing the knife again. Reaching behind their helmet, they undid the latches keeping it connected to the rest of the suit, along with the tube that pumped oxygen through. Cyan and Yellow watched, frozen in terror as Black slowly lifted the helmet above their head.

Neither of them had the chance to react before they lunged at Cyan. She was thrown onto the floor as Black's face split open, revealing rows upon rows of teeth clearly made to tear into meat. They quickly bit down onto her helmet and immediately destroyed the glass and metal that kept Cyan's head safe. She didn't struggle for long. Yellow watched quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

After breaking Cyan's helmet, crushing her skull and eating from it, Black's stomach opened, sporting the same teeth that took up nearly a third of their face. Tendrils shot out, grabbing at bits of suit and skin and ripping them out. Eventually, her organs were completely exposed, and they used both their stomach and mouth to brutally tear them from Cyan's corpse. Sections of meat and fat were ripped apart, spraying blood everywhere-on the floor, the walls, and the machines that littered the room. Satisfied with their meal, Black stood back up, their spine jutting out from their suit as they rose. Their eyes landed on the other imposter.

"... _ **yOu.**_ "

Turning towards Yellow, they towered over her, blood dripping down their teeth. She shrunk back.

" _ **KilL LIme?**_ " They pointed at her weapon. Yellow quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, so? I can kill you too." She raised her weapon in front of her, moving into a defensive stance. Black simply shook their head and lowered themselves, popping bones back into place to look more human.

" _ **CooooOPerAte.**_ " They pointed at Yellow. " _ **Kill.**_ " Then they pointed at themselves. " _ **FeeD. MOrE deaD, quuICk misssssSioN.**_ " Black closed up their mouths and walked over to their helmet, picking it up and sealing it back onto their suit.

"Ok. Yeah, yeah, ok, that makes sense." _Well, at least they aren't asking me why I killed him._ "There should be two more crewmates around here, so we should be able to get both of them at once." Black nodded, and turned towards the vent.

"Wait, wait, uh..." Yellow scratched the back of her neck. "Are we, like, gonna work together again after this mission? Or is it just this once?"

Halfway in the vent, Black froze, putting a finger up to their chin.

" _ **...WhIcheveR.**_ " They sunk lower into the vent opening, but stopped again. " _ **...StAying toGEtheR'd be NIce. S'up to you.**_ " With that, they sunk into the floor and shut the cover.

Yellow stared at where they disappeared for a while, then sighed.

_I didn't sign up for this shit, but hey, it's a good opportunity. As long as they don't kill me, I guess._

Yellow walked over Cyan's mutilated remains and out the unlocked door.

* * *

"Let's stick together next mission."

Black stopped their chewing, tossing a surprised look her way. White's body lay below them, his ribcage tossed halfways across the cafeteria. Brown's lower half leaned against the wall. Their torso was nowhere to be seen.

"We can cover for each other, and like you said, we can kill people quicker, and we can off witnesses if they catch one of us."

They stared at her for a while, then nodded as they turned back to their food. Yellow sat at a table, half-watching Black eat with morbid curiosity.

Once they were done eating, they shifted back into a more human form and went to sit with Yellow. She scooted over to make room for them. She kicked her legs as they both discussed murder strategies and sob stories to tell HQ.

"So." Yellow leaned on the table once they polished up their cover-up story. "Excited for the next mission?"

Black nodded, bouncing their leg under the table.

" _ **Yes. I caN't wAIt to worK WiTh you...**_ "

Black looked her in the eyes, and Yellow saw them smile underneath their visor. It was a small one, honest and warm.

" _ **...friend.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways they're basically siblings now, imagine getting stabbed and as the world goes dark you hear someone else say "that wasn't even a good hit you crusty bitch", peak sibling behavior. Proof: I would sure as hell say this to my sister


End file.
